Upon This Sea of Glass
by Vria
Summary: Harry, Storm Phoenix's, Egyptian Asps, and the Veil of Life. How much more strange can you get? This book is post-HBP and does not follow the storyline for DH at all.
1. It begins with a letter

Author's Note: Okay, this idea has been nagging at me so long that I've practically written the story in my mind, now all I have to do is write it down. Usually I start stories without having a plot and they fizzle and die. Fear not! I already have a written outline for this plot, and it will not die. It may not be the longest story in the history of existence(did that make sense?) but it will be quite a good length. Please read and review for me, as without the encouragement I usually don't continue my stories. I simply fizzle out. And while I enjoy encouraging, "That was great!" reviews, if you have an idea you'd like to see in this story, or any helpful hints on grammar or other issues PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Also note that I am a student in MEDICAL SCHOOL, so I will update when I can, but studying takes precedence. Okay? Thank you and please review!

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_My dearest hope is that you are doing well, and that the school is thriving under your influence, much the same as it did when Albus Dumbledore was the esteemed Headmaster. If you'll notice, I've left you a gift, if you will. I discovered a way to unlock its gates, but as I lack the room to house the inhabitants that will undoubtedly follow, I've sent it to you. Do me a favor, and hide it from the Ministry of Magic. While I know that Arthur Weasley would not likely keep you from using it, there are others that will use it for their own gain, and there are those that do not need to rise from the dead._

_Let me explain to you the history behind the gift I've left you. In the Department of Mysteries is a veil known as the Gateway of the Dead. Of course, that is easily explainable. However, this golden veil that you see before you is known as the Gateway of the Living. Long ago, in the lands of Egypt, before even the founders were thought of or conceived, a ruler called upon wizards and witches alike to create a veil that would allow instant death for criminals; be they thieves, murderers, or the like. No decent witch or wizard of that age would take up the task to create such a thing, especially with the knowledge that this certain ruler would use the veil for his own gain, so the ruler began to exterminate thieves and even civillians in rather tragic ways. _

_One wizard, a brilliant man by the name of of Nur-Rahl, couldn't bear the suffering that was placed on the peoples of his land, so he went to the ruler and agreed to build the Gateway of the Dead. Yet because Nur-Rahl knew that the ruler was corrupt, he secretly constructed the veil's counterpart, the Gateway of Life. You see, the Gateway of Life is said to bring back those from the dead who were wrongfully murdered, or who truly had something in life that they desired to complete. The former does not pose a problem, but the latter might if it were to reach the wrong hands. Voldemort would love to bring back some of his followers to help him along. _

_And so, to make a long story short, here before you stands the Gateway of Life. Nur-Rahl created a safe-lock on this veil, to keep the ruler from using it, but he wrote down the instructions to unlocking the veil within a journal that was passed down by his descendants. In fact, I learned of this veil by accidentally acquainting myself with one of his descendants. Upon much deliberation, and hearing my own story, he gave the journal to me with the stipulation that I return it one day, and sent me on a quest to find this veil. Why me? His family had long lost the knowledge of its location, but with the reality that I could set some things right for a few people very precious to me, I was determined to find it. Three years later, I did. _

_So please, I know it goes against everything you truly believe in, but I do think that the veil can be used to replinish your dwindling ranks. Especially since Harry Potter is nowhere to be found. Do not write back and ask me who I am, or where I've gained my knowledge. You can use the gift imparted to you, or you can perish before your hero can save you. Either way, it is your decision._

_My regards,_

_A friend._

Minerva wearily rested a hand against her forehead as she reread the letter for the seventh time. A few days ago, a large and rather imposing hawk had managed to make its way into her office. At first glance, she had thought that the hawk belonged to Voldemort or one of his servants, as it did have a rather imposing look about it. Having cast several spells on the letter before opening it, she had finally surmised that it was not hexed, spelled, charmed, or enchanted in any way. In fact, she had called an Order meeting after having received the letter, and having read its contents the Order decided that they would test the veil to see if it worked. They would call one member missing from their ranks, and see if he returned from the other side. If it was so, then they would begin to do as the letter suggested, replinishing their ranks with those that they knew would return or have a reason to return.

It seemed harsh, and almost cruel to do so, especially since most of them didn't know they were coming back in the middle of a war, but the Light was losing and the world was perishing day by day. Harry Potter had mysteriously disappeared, and even though more and more Death Eaters went missing every time there was an attack, no one could explain where they had vanished to. Most surmised it was a coincidence and simply a blessing, Minerva believed that it was Harry, striking out on his own to finally do what no one would allow him to do while he remained under Hogwarts protections.

Though he had seemingly accepted the help of his friends to gather the Horcruxes, he had vanished within the next few days, leaving only a note to say that he was sorry but that there were some things that he needed to do alone. That had been two years ago. Two long years of fighting, death, murder, despair, pain, and defeat. Small victories were won, but by large they were defeated. They had lost so many...the most heart breaking being Remus Lupin. He had come to fight with an abandon, feeling alone in the world despite his relationship with one Nymphadora Tonks. Fighting so wrecklessly was out of character for Remus, but when he'd finally realized that he was the last left out of all his friends and family, he had gone down in a 'blaze of glory' so to speak and taken out half a rank of Death Eaters before his death.

Minerva stood, and delicately placed her hat on her head. Today was the first day that the Order had decided to test the veil since its arrival nearly two weeks ago. After much debate and deliberation, they decided that morals would have to be set to the side for the greater good, and hope that others would forgive them in the end; whether it be for bringing them into a war during the midst of their second chance, or whether it was for bringing them back at all.

As she made her way down the long corridors of Hogwarts, she realized how empty it was without children running amuck. The castle had been empty for two years, and if the children of wizarding Britain were taught, they were taught at home, or sent far, far away for their magical training. Those that did not have to stay in Britain fled, and those brave enough to fight joined either Voldemort, or came to live in the castle with the Order of the Phoenix.

Unfortunately, most that chose to fight chose Voldemort over the Order. Because of the scheming of ministry politics, and the numerous scandals that were growing, most decided that the Order was the enemy. Most were throwing their lots with their pocket books. Things had become so bad that even the goblins had begun casting their lots in with the wizards. Luckily, they had cast their lots with the Order, and were providing means for the Order to stay heavily stocked and secured within the walls of Hogwarts. While Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade stayed open to the public, the cheer had left those places long ago. Most shops were boarded up, and those that weren't now had heavy security. Everyone was scared, and any that could afford it had wards or Fidelius Charms placed on their homes. Hiding, away from the world.

Minerva saw the logic in that and had to agree that if she were in their positions, she would be hiding as well, but as Albus was not here to handle the affairs normally handled, it was her job to do so. At least, it was if the veil didn't work. In fact, their first returnee was to be, hopefully, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself. A powerful wizard in his own right, devious minded as any Slytherin, and someone that they needed if they were to win this war. While Minerva had not always agreed with how Dumbledore had handled things, she did have to admit that during times such as these, Dumbledore was the 'best man for the job'.

Quietly, Minerva made her way to the third floor corridor and opened the door. Stepping in, she smiled slightly at the weary faces that she saw around her. Heads of red proclaimed that the Weasleys were all accounted for and present, as well as Hermione Granger and Alastor Moody. Only a few Order members were present today, so that in the event that this didn't work, the entire Order wouldn't panic. Hopefully, their 'friend' knew what he was talking about when he'd sent this veil to them.

Minerva turned to look at Alastor. "Is everyone ready?"

Alastor nodded, and their was a general movement of heads nodding their consent. Moving forward, Minerva surveyed the veil. It was a tall golden arch, with a thin curtain that was as long as the arch itself. It was almost seemingly transparent as light poured through it and out into the chamber, lighting up the dreary walls and warming the faces of those that were anxiously watching. After a moment, Minerva stepped up and placed a hand on the side of the arch.

_"Audite mihi quod respondeo ut vox ut ego imperium. Pario Albus Dumbledore, ut nos may plango haud magis, quod ut quod eram infectus may exsisto universa. Albus Dumbledore, adveho!"_

Suddenly, the veil shuddered, groaning under the weight of the command. It had been thousands of years since it had been commanded to obey and perform its task and its awakening was slow. As the floor of the room shook, the curtain was pried away by a less-weathered hand - for it had been moreso in life - and someone walked forth from out of the veil. Minerva moved back with a sudden lurch as the floor rumbled beneath her, only to reach out and grasp for anything that would keep her standing.

Quickly, a hand caught her own and she heard a voice that brought tears to her eyes. "Careful, my dear Minerva, lest you find yourself staring up at a rather boring ceiling, for I've yet to have art placed upon this particular ceiling."

As she was directed back to her feet, she stared at the hand for a long moment, before she slowly brought her gaze to stare unflinchingly at the twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. "Oh," she said softly, as if hardly believing her eyes. Standing before her, his hand clasping hers, was Albus Dumbledore, and he was looking no worse for the wear. In fact, he looked as he did when he was merely the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, when his hair had just turned gray and white. It was this face that she had glanced upon as a student at Hogwarts, and it was this face that she saw now.

Silence fell over the room for a long moment, and it seemed as if no one could believe what they saw. After a moment more, Minerva reached out her free hand to lay it against Albus' cheek. "Albus...?"

He chuckled. "Quite. I see no one else here by that name, unless..."

He turned to look at those assembled. "I have a long lost relative within the Weasley clan?"

After his comment, the room broke out into cheers, and everyone rushed forward to greet the Headmaster, as if they were afraid he would vanish in moments. After many hugs, tearful welcomes, and general shouting and happiness, Dumbledore stepped back to glance at the veil, the bright red robes he was wearing rustling as he did so. If possible, the twinkling in his eyes became greater, and he turned his attention back to McGonagall.

"So, Harry received my belated note, did he and found Nur-Rahl's descendant, I see."

Minerva blinked, the note she had received having been placed in her pocket before she went to the third floor corridor. Slowly, she unfolded it and handed it to Albus. After reading it, he looked back up at Minerva with a worried expression. Hesitating only a moment, Minerva finally said-

"Albus, Harry Potter's been missing for two years. If what you say is true...did he send this here?"

Albus brow furrowed.

"I believe he must have, for only he and I knew of it. I addressed a letter to him upon the eve before my death and had it delivered to Harry by belated owl post. I was quite sure that I would not make it past the next day, and wanted the boy to know that there was hope."

He glanced back down at the letter, then glanced back up, a determined look replacing his normally cheerful one.

"Minerva, we must find Mr. Potter, and quickly. I shall need to know what I have missed..."

Minerva frowned delicately, attempting to phrase a question in her mind before she asked it. After her face had contorted several different times, Albus smiled pleasant and folded the letter, placing it in his own pocket for later scrutiny. "My dear, you look as though you've swallowed a lemon. Voice your question, and I will attempt to answer it to the best of my ability."

A long moment later, Minerva finally voiced her question. "Do you, in any way, resent that we have brought you back to the Realm of the Living."

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment - for this was a question he had not expected - before his expression was replaced with one of amusement. "My dear, no one should resent life. Whether it be the first time around, or the fiftieth, I shall always be grateful for the chances I am given."

Minerva smiled at that comment. "It is good to have you back Albus."

"It is good to be back," came the reply, blue eyes twinkling. "Now come, we have much to do, and little time to do it in. Let us call the Order together to discuss what will be happening in the days to come, and then we must find Mr. Potter. We must find him at all costs."

* * *

_Musssst you alwaysss do that, Massster?_

"_Do what_?" came the groggy voice from underneath the red blanket.

_That funny ssssound, asss if you were ssssucking sssomething down your throat._

A snort of amusement was heard before the blanket was lifted and a green eye peered out at the creature. The snake had slanted his head in such a way that its black eye was staring at the green orb that was peering at him. The snake was a deep ebony color, glints of charcoal grey scales appearing when it moved, but currently it was content to stare at its master. While the snake generally preferred sweltering temperatures, he was quite content with the large rock in his habitat area that heated as needed, and cooled when necessary.

"_It'ss called sssnoring, Ptah,_" came the reply with a groan. "_It feelsss like it'ss early._" As if to verify this statement, the young man glanced across the room to the curtained window. "_Light'sss barely sssspilling through the windowsss. Why did you wake me up ssso early?_"

The snake bobbed its head back and forth before coiling into a more comfortable position and giving out a small, hissed sigh. "_It wassss that abomination again, Masssster. He came russshing in at midnight, and wanted to wake you. I convinced him otherwissse, but he sssaysss he will wait no longer. He sssaysss he'sss carrying a very important messssage Massster._"

The young man growned and sat up suddenly, the mattress shifting much to Ptah's chagrin. As the mattress dipped with the man's weight, Ptah became uncoiled and slid in an unseemly matter towards the center of the bed. With a hiss, and unbelievable speed, the snake raced its way to the pillow and coiled up beside it.

_Warning would be nice, Massster..._

The man chuckled and stretched slightly, the few scars on his back and chest pulling at he did so. Black hair fell to his shoulders, messy and rampant because of his constant thrashing in his sleep. Green eyes peered blearily at his surroundings, and one hand reached out blindly to grasp thin, silver spectacles and place them delicately on his face. A grunted spell later he was dressed, his hair clasped back before he turned to look at the clock. He groaned at the six a. m. that was plastered on the clock's face and rose to his feet.

"_Next time, you'll do better to keep that abominable bird away then, won't you?_"

With a smirk at Ptah's angry hiss, he moved from his bedroom into the living area of his apartment, his grey robes rustling softly, the only noise in an otherwise silent apartment. Slowly, he moved to a perch in a corner of the room, and gave a slight smile to its occupant. Sitting atop the gold perch was a phoenix of majestic beauty. Unlike its red or white counterparts, the phoenix was a mix and motley of black and midnight blue. A storm phoenix and not one that usually tied itself to one master. However, Niyat wasn't your normal phoenix. The first of his kind to speak to a human, Praevon had decided to become Harry's phoenix because, as he put it, "Harry Potter cannot seem to take care of himself without injuring himself without due cause, therefore, _I_ will take care of him."

"Couldn't this have waited until morning, Niyat?"

The phoenix ruffled his feathers and trilled a tremulous note, bright spots of energy dancing across his wings one moment, and gone the next.

**_Well, I suppose it could have, Harry, but I received it from another of my kind...in a general sense. Does the name Fawkes ring a bell?_**

Harry practically snatched the letter from Niyat's talons, and with trembling fingers proceeded to open it. Niyat gave such a look that Harry could almost swear he was smirking. He had not only made Ptah seethingly angry, but addled Harry right out of his good manners and speech. Niyat's work was done for the day, or night, as far as he was concerned.

As Harry opened the letter, his eyes dropped to the signature and before he could truly read the letter he began to laugh. Yet, this laugh was full of more laughter, light, and joy than either Niyat or Ptah had seen in ages. Usually, Harry was extremely serious, or brooding, as he went about his daily work of spying, fighting, or seeking out Horcruxes and Death Eaters. He would normally wake screaming, in pain or from having a particularly vicious nightmare. Yet, laughter was hardly ever heard, beyond snorts of amusement or a chuckle or two. This sound from Harry was amazing to Niyat, and he trilled several ringing notes in appreciation.

Finally, Harry got control of himself enough to read the contents of the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_My dear boy, I do hope this letter finds you well. First, let me apologize for the state that I left you in when last we saw each other. What happened was unexpected to you, I know, and for that please forgive me. Also note that you should not blame Severus, as we reached an agreement that my death was immenent. Yes, Harry, imminent. The first Horcrux that I destroyed leaked a poison into my system for which we could find no cure, and upon hearing of Severus's inescapable Unbreakable Vow, we concocted a plan to keep him in favor with Lord Voldemort. _

_Currently, Minerva has told me that he is on the run, spotted a few times by the Order and has been fleeing for his life. I have instructed all attacks to cease against him, and I do hope that you would heed this wish as well. That being said, it has come to my attention that you have struck out on your own in this endeavour, and while I applaud you the marvelous work you've obviously been doing, I also implore you to return to Britain, and to Hogwarts. You are needed desperately in this hour, Harry. Not because of your fame, no, for that would do little good in the world in which we are living now, but because of your skill, information, and the light of hope you would provide for many. _

_Also, I congratulate you on finding Nur-Rahl's descendant and acquiring the veil. I knew you to be quite capable of this task, my boy, and so I left it to you. Currently, we have decided upon using the veil to bring forth many that have fought for the Order before, including but not limited to, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James and Lily Potter. If you do not come to stay, at least come to welcome them back into the world, and lay rest some of your demons Harry. I would like to see you again as well, my boy._

_Whatever your wish, please let me know. I believe your phoenix, Niyat did he say it was? Would be willing to deliver your response._

_Sincerely, and with utmost hope,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Commander of the Order of the Phoenix_

After reading the contents of the letter, Harry turned back to Niyat and smiled. For years the Order had been begging him to return, but he'd always sworn he would only return once the veil was put to use. Seeing as he no longer had an excuse to stay away, he moved away to pen a response to Dumbledore. He stared at the use of Albus' name, realizing that he'd long ago began to call him such without truly realizing it. Finally, he glanced over his letter and decided it was sufficient. Handing it to Niyat, the phoenix disappeared with a spark.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently setting up his office once more, especially since Minerva had saved most of his effects. It was with a cheerful heart and an even more joyful smile that she removed her things from the Headmaster's office and occupied her old space once more. While Minerva was capable and able of leadership, she did not enjoy being the one that everyone looked to for answers, since she often found herself incapable of supplying one. Albus, however, did not suffer such difficulties and so, after a hard day's work, he was settled back into what the rest of the Order deemed as 'his rightful place'.

With a smile, Albus settled into his chair, content to go over the paper work and missions logs Minerva had left for him to read so that he could catch up on what was currently happening in the world. One could not prepare battle strategies and plans without first knowing what the enemy had been up to. He was in the midst of nearing the middle of the pile when a bright spark and a gust of wind caused his papers to go flying. Pulling out his wand - which Minerva had also kindly retrieved for him - he flicked it in the direction of the falling pile, causing it to stop mid-fall and suddenly pile itself back into its correct place.

Albus turned to see a black and midnight blue phoenix sitting alongside his own Fawkes, a mischievious gleam in its eye as it reached out a talon towards the Headmaster. Albus smiled and took the letter, nodding at the phoenix.

"Hello again, Niyat," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I see you've brought me quite a prompt reply. Let's see what it says, shall we?"

Finally, he opened the letter and read, and only when it reached the end did he smile brilliantly and stand to go and find Minerva, the letter left open on his desk for all the world to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_Upon receiving your letter, and after short deliberation, I will heed all of your requests. Expect me in a week, and yes, I have much news for you as well. _

_And...Albus...it is good to hear from you, again._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

See to the left? Please leave a contribution in da' little box. Thank you. :) Also note that the Latin used in this chapter was done via a free translator on the net, so I'm sorry if it isn't grammatically correct. Do forgive. :) 


	2. And continues with a fist

**First of all, I realize I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of the last chapter, so here it is for this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. I write because I enjoy it. Please note that Niyat, Ptah, Nur-Rahl, and Reginald and Rodenbacchus Troy are mine. If you would like to use any of these characters, please notify me. That's all I ask. :) AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

They had long since left the quiet spaces of Ottery St. Catchpole. There would be no going out and taking apples from the orchard, no Quidditch games in the open yard. No more sounds of her father's tinkerings from the garage, and very little of the delicious smells of her mother's cooking from the kitchen. No, instead there would be the open grounds of Hogwarts and the towering stone castle itself. What once had seemed so alive to her, now seemed as shadowy and dark as a tomb. The halls were empty of laughter and her fellow classmates, and the Quidditch pitch seemed to house more ghosts than usual, the banners of the four houses swaying in the wind. Even though Hogwarts seemed like the forgotten, it was the pristine eye in the midst of a terrible, raging storm.

While the wizarding world brooded within their sealed homes and crumbling streets, she was forced to stare at the place that was Hogwarts, realizing that this was the only place that the war had not truly managed to touch yet. The grass grew, the breeze tickled her cheek and whispered in her ear, and Hogwarts proudly stood blatantly defying the one that dared to call himself Lord Voldemort; Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hogwarts was a pockmark in his line of sight, almost as if the castle were mocking him, and Ginny enjoyed that it enraged him so. If there was one thing that Tom always attempted to bring down, it was Hogwarts. Hogwarts, and the wards that surrounded her.

She pressed against the grass with a hand, and it sponged beneath her palm as she settled down on the lawn. It was gently misting, a slow and sweet breeze cooling the air. Water gathered and slid down her face in tiny drops, seemingly crystalline tears against her white skin. Her red hair danced upon the soft currents, wisping about her shoulders and her face in an almost angelic way. Chocolate brown eyes surveyed the peace before her and attempted to take it into her weary soul. An attempt that had failed to work thousands of times before, and was failing now. Her black robes touched upon the ground like an ink blot, even as she sat and waited. Harry had promised to come soon, and she was waiting. She was still waiting.

She had always been waiting.

At first, she thought that she'd merely been obsessed with a name: the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Yet, as time went on and they became friends, Ginny had begun to see Harry as a person, and not a hero. Not someone who was famous, but the young man that strived to set his world free from the opression that was Lord Voldemort. The man that tried his best to soothe the arguments between his two best friends, who was 'Dumbledore's man through and through', who had looked at her with such sorrow the day before he left...

It hadn't taken her long to realize that not only was he her friend, but that she loved him. It was like a blow to her skull. She'd been staring at him one moment, and the realization had hit her like a hammer to the back of her head. She was in love with the tall, green-eyed, slim, self-sacrificing Harry Potter and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. So, for the last two years, when she wasn't on a mission with her brothers, or helping Madam Pomfrey make healing potions, she was here on the front lawn watching, and waiting for him to return. The chances had seem practically nil, until the veil had been delivered, along with a precise note, to the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle.

Since the veil, things had started looking up, and they knew that with the return of Albus Dumbledore the tide of the war would be changed. Now that Harry was coming back, they also knew that they could win this war and be rid of Voldemort forever. She knew that she would be happy when she could finally look at her world and realize that at least for most of her lifetime, they could live in peace. Her mother would stop crying, a smile would fix itself on his face again, and the rest of her family would be safe.

"Knut for your thoughts, eh Gin-Gin?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at the duo that had stopped just behind her. "Hello Fred, George."

She heard the grass rustle slightly as they settled down on the grass, one on each side of her. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest, folding her arms on top of them and resting her chin against her arms. For a few moments, they all sat in comfortable silence, staring out over the lawn, welcoming the feel of the rainy mist upon their faces. Fred and George were notorious tricksters, well-known for their pranks and good humor, but Ginny was one of the few to see a side to them that even their mother rarely saw. The twins were extremely protective of Ginny, and while they had one another to help the other out if they were feeling down, Ginny had only had her friends, her mum, and the twins. Her mum was wonderful, and her friends were great, but Fred and George could usually sympathize with what she was going through. What's more, they usually knew exactly what was on her mind. Today was no exception.

"Dumbledore says he's supposed to be here tomorrow. What do you think Gin?" came Fred's quiet voice after a moment.

"I'm going to kill him," Ginny said, without hesitation, her fists clenching.

"Want some help?" George tuned in merrily, and Fred grinned and nodded. "Yeah Gin, we've got a score to settle with him too. We could help you out if you like."

Ginny laughed. "He'd probably end up with shrinking undies and pink robes. Let's save that until Sirius gets back, yes? I'm sure he'd appreciate the humor. That is, if he comes back..."

Fred bounced his head back and forth, apparently bobbing to some merry little diddy within his head. "He will, Gin. Wrongfully murdered and all that. He's still got quite a life to live and make-up you know. Twelve years in Azkaban doesn't constitute as tying up lose ends. Besides, he owes Harry that much at least, don't you think?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. Do you..."

She paused, staring down at the ground as if she could burn a hole in it. If they were going to attempt to bring Sirius back, that probably meant they were going to bring back Remus, and Harry's parents. Fred and George shared a glance with each other over Ginny's head, before George piped up again. "Do what Ginny? You have to finish the sentence before we can give you an answer. We're not as all-knowing as Dumbledore."

Ginny giggled suddenly at the thought of her brother's growing twin white beards and hair and wearing the outrageous robes Dumbledore was known for. "I know I know. Do you guys think that Dumbledore will bring back Remus too? And Harry's parents?"

Fred nodded. "Dumbledore said he was bringing back any that were part of the Order of the Phoenix at one time. That means Remus, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Ginny shook her head. "It sounds weird to hear that. I'm used to hearing Mr. Potter, just not in that context. What do you think they'll be like?"

George shrugged, picking the lint off of his blue robes. "Harry's probably nothing like them. Well, I mean, he looks like them, but he hasn't exactly grown up around them now has he? I think they'll find themselves surprised at how quickly Harry's grown up, and not just in age either. He's...what do they call it Fred?"

Ginny answered instead, unclenching her fists. "An old soul. I think things are going to be difficult for the Potter family for awhile. I dunno if I could handle dying and coming back to see my baby boy all grown up, now that I think about it. I'm pretty sure the Potters are strong people though. From what I've heard, they don't let anything get in their way."

Fred grinned, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Well, then again, maybe their more alike than any of us thought."

Ginny smiled at the thought. "I hope so. Harry, even if he is nineteen, needs them. Now, more than ever."

"Quite right, my dear," George said, doing his best to imitate Dumbledore. He ended up looking more like a fish and sounding like a decrepit house elf.

The grounds of Hogwarts rang with their laughter, a pleasant change in the otherwise solemn mood.

* * *

Gone were the insecurities of his school years, when meeting Dumbledore face to face left him nervous and wondering what was going to happen. Gone were the sweaty palms, the running about frantically, and attempting to find solutions that did not exist for a problem that was larger than life. At least, that was what he was telling himself at the moment.

Currently, Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, pulling on his boots and a pair of robes, his hair messy and streaming about his face, and his green eyes darting about nervously as he attempted to make sure his bags were packed. He doubted he'd be coming back to his flat for a very long time, and as such he had packed everything that he could stuff into several trunks and shrink down to size.

_I can't believe I'm doing this...why did I say that I'd be back? Oh, yes...the dead are rising. That's right. _

Harry managed to toss on his robes, stumbling to his feet, ignoring the angry hisses on the asp currently following him about. He had been thinking about this for a week, and at first, he'd been quite happy to return home. Or at least, to Hogwarts. Now, he wasn't so sure. Hermione, Ron and especially Ginny were bound to be furious, as the letters he had received at first were Howlers, Hermione's being among the loudest. He hadn't thought that his know-it-all friend had it in her. Molly had sent him one as well, though hers had broken his heart as it had ended with tears and much pleading. Still, Harry had had a job to do, and he had wanted to see it completed. Now, it seemed, it would have to wait.

He was going back to Hogwarts to face his demons. To see his godfather, who he'd effectively murdered in his fifth year because of his stupidity, to see Remus and welcome him back, and most importantly, face his parents. He paled at the thought. What would his parents think of him? Would they still expect a child? Would they see someone who had been forced to grow up before his time? Would they refuse to see him as a man? Would they be revolted by the things he'd done, and the lives he had caused to be lost? His stomach churned as he tapped his trunks and they shrunk to a small enough size to be jammed into his pocket.

He whirled to face Niyat, who had taken perch on the back of an overstuffed armchair, as his perch had been promptly packed away by Harry. "Niyat...I can't do this. Why did I ever convince myself that I could do this?"

Niyat took in the panicked look on his human's face and gave a sigh and a rustle of feathers. As sparks danced across his wings, he bobbed his head at Harry, poking his beak at him in an irritated fashion. **_Are you, or are you not Harry Potter? Get yourself together Harry! Think about this...your friends will be angry because they care. As for those returning, they will love you just as they have always loved you, and they will accept you. Did you think your mother died because she wanted to have a nice eternal picnic on the other side of forever? No! Now get yourself together. And pick up that eel on the floor so we can go._**

From his place on the floor, Ptah hissed. _I am not an eel, you overgrown goosssssssse! Masssster, pleassse pick me up from the floor. It'ssss freezing down here, and I agree with the ssssstuffed turkey over there. Let'ssssss get out of here!_

Harry reached down and picked up Ptah from the floor, allowing the snake to curl about his neck. He tapped his wand to the collar of his robes, setting the same charm on it that he had on the rock that Ptah used for warmth. _"Where we're going isss quite cold. Hopefully, that will keep you warm. I will warn you, however, that if my friendsss get to me firsssst, one of them or more may end up throwing a punch. Sssso no biting, underssstoood?"_

Ptah sighed. _Underssstood, my massster._

Harry sighed and looked around. His small flat now looked empty, and Harry knew that he'd miss it, but it couldn't be helped. He had a war to fight, battles to plan, prophecies to demolish, and people to face. Finally, he placed his hand on Niyat and nodded. "Get us out of here, Niyat."

A short trill later, there was no evidence that Harry Potter had ever resided in the city of Cairo.

* * *

As the trio winked into existence, Harry took a moment to regain his balance. Niyat had taken to flying, as there was nowhere for him to perch upon without actually going into the castle. Stretched out before Harry were the grounds of Hogwarts, a place he had often missed but had never dared to come back and see. Entering the gates, he shut them behind him, letting the feel of magic tingle over him as the wards recognized and welcomed his presence. That probably meant that Albus knew that Harry was already here.

He shivered as he made his way across the grounds. It was misting, and it was far colder in Britain than it was in Cairo. Even the warming charm did not keep the snake coiled around his neck from hissing in discomfort. Harry quickly cast a full warming charm over himself, and promised Ptah that he would pull out his 'sunning rock', as soon as they were allowed to settle into quarters. It had taken awhile for Harry to get the nerve to leave for Hogwarts, and as such, the sun had already begun to set, casting a darker grey hue into the bleak sky.

Upon reaching the Entrance, the doors began to creak open, and Harry was met with the most welcome sight he'd seen in years. Standing there, dressed in sky blue robes and hat, with twinkling stars dancing around them, was Albus Dumbledore. Forgetting all manner of etiquette, Harry moved forward and embraced the Headmaster, tears filling his eyes. His embrace was returned strongly, and Harry only stepped back when Ptah hissed his discomfort at being squished.

Harry stepped back to take in Albus' appearance. The man looked as if he were in his sixties again, which was quite young for a wizard. Albus himself had been over one hundred and fifty when he'd died. Apparently, there were some benefits to dying and then coming back to life. He still wore half-moon spectacles and there was that damned twinkle again. His hair looked like a mix between salt and pepper almost; an odd mottle of grey and white that somehow suited the man. He was wearing a bright smile, and a highly pleased look on his face.

Much as Harry was surveying Albus, Albus was also surveying him. The boy had gained quite a good bit of height, standing just short of his rather tall friend, Ron. His black hair was long, and he could see that it had been hastily banded back. His green eyes seemed solemn behind silver rimmed glasses, and he suspected a slight shining of tears. It seemed that Harry had finally acquired a bit of a tan, as well as growing into his once-awkward frame. Albus clasper his hands behind his back and smiled at Harry.

"My dear boy, I must admit, I did not expect to receive an answer to my letter. Imagine my surprise then, when your phoenix showed up after Fawkes had disappeared, just to make sure the letter was authentic, it seemed. A storm phoenix. Quite an honor then. And who is your other companion?"

The ebony snake lifted its head lazily, and stared at Albus with a round, black eye. _Thissss human issss odd, Massster..._

Harry gave a slight snort and shook his head. "Uh...this is Ptah, and..."

Harry glanced around, searching for his phoenix. After a moment, he realized that the phoenix had flown to perch on Albus' shoulder, staring at the Headmaster with his blue gaze. **_I think I shall steal his shoulder. His lacks the sliminess left behind by that black worm of yours. _**

Ptah hissed. _Come closer, and I'll tell you a little secret, feather-brain._

Harry sighed. "Enough you two. And the one perched on your shoulder is Niyat, sir."

Albus' eyes twinkled with amusement. "Indeed. Well then! Come, Harry and we'll get you settled in."

Harry followed after Albus, and scratched at his head nervously. "Well, actually...I wasn't going to answer your letter, but when I saw that it was from you, and the veil was working, I couldn't just let that lie. After all, it was part of the reason I went after the veil to begin with."

Albus nodded solemnly. "As it was my intention for you to. I was hoping that you would find it sooner, but that you found it at all is a blessing. You must know by now that Severus was acting under orders?"

Harry gave a slow nod as they rounded a corner and started up a staircase. "I suspected after I began hearing reports from my sources that Severus Snape had gone missing, and not just from the Order circle and Hogwarts either. It wasn't until I managed to run into Draco Malfoy that my suspicions were concerned."

"Ah, and how is young Mister Malfoy?"

Harry raised a brow, but otherwise did not comment on Albus' cheerful remark. "He's well, actually. It took a hell of a lot of convincing for me to keep from killing him on the spot. He's one of my informants now, but I don't have a clue where he is. He shows up at the most inconvenient times."

Albus said nothing, but stopped in front of a portrait of a man dressed as a bard, playing the lute. Albus turned to it and smiled pleasantly. "Hello Algernon. How are you this fine day?"

The man in the portrait gave a jolly grin to the Headmaster. "Quite well, Headmaster. Welcome back. You're the current talk of all the portraits you know. I believe that only Phinneas seems rather discouraged at your reappearance."

Albus chuckled, while Harry muttered under his breath, "He would be."

"Would you mind letting us in, Algernon? These are to be Harry Potter's new quarters. Oh, and of course, _tiddlywinks_."

Algernon saluted them and swung inward, allowing Albus and Harry to step into the rooms. The sitting room was done up in dark blue and silver, complete with fireplace, three chairs and a couch, a small table, a rug, and some bookcases. There were two doors: one leading to the bedroom, and one leading to the bathroom.(I'm American, can you tell? ;-) ) Albus turned to Harry and smiled. "I hope you will find these to your liking. They were Filius' quarters last, but he moved into another suite so as to be closer to the infirmary. He often helps with the wounded, and did not want to be running back and forth quite so often. Of course, the colors can change quite easily. All you must do is tap the wall with your wand and think of what you would like, and it will happen at will."

Albus turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Are Hermione and Ron here? And the Weasleys?"

Albus nodded. "Quite, but I think you would rather them only come to see you once you are settled in, am I correct?"

Harry nodded, thinking it would be nice to give himself some time to prepare. "Yes, sir. Why didn't they meet me at the Entrance?"

Albus chuckled. "I sent them on an errand. After all, a dead man cannot go into muggle London after his own lemon drops, now can he?"

At the mischievious sparkle in Albus' eyes, Harry had to laugh. "It's good to have you back, Albus."

* * *

Once Harry had settled in, and Ptah was now comfortably resting on his sunning rock, Harry moved to tap his wand against the wall. The color scheme shifted from blue and silver, to sand and dark brown, the colors his flat had been dressed in. It allowed him the slight feel of his flat in Cairo, while still managing to look like a room one would definitely see in Hogwarts. His days of obsession over red and gold were long gone. Ron and Hermione were due back from London at any moment, and it would likely be a long night for Harry. First he had to see to his two best friends, and then there was the rest of the Weasley clan to deal with.

A knock sounded at his door, and Niyat ruffled his feathers from his perch. **_It is better to meet doom sooner, rather than later._**

"Thanks Niyat," he said with a touch of sarcasm. "Nice to know you care about my well being."

Pointing his wand at the door, he simply commanded, "_Open_."

As the door swung open, his two expected guests entered the room. Harry took a long moment to glance at the changes in his friends, even as they obviously were doing to him. Hermione's bushy hair that had seemed so out of place on her when she was younger, had managed to be tamed enough to fit the woman that was standing before him. Her brown eyes were filled with tears that spilled over and slipped down her cheeks in soft rivers. She was wearing emerald robes that somehow went nicely with the darker blue that Ron was wearing. As for the red-head, he was about six foot tall, and his own form had filled out quite well. In fact, Harry thought distractedly that Ron looked as if he should've been a bouncer at the local bar, not someone working for the Order of the Phoenix.

After a moment, Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around Harry, nearly choking him in her exuberance. "Oh my God! Harry! Where have you been?! We've been so worried! Are you okay?"

Harry hugged her back, but after a moment attempted to pull away. " 'Mione...need...air..."

Blushing, she released him and stepped back, smiling even through her tears. "Sorry, Harry. But...do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

Harry sighed. He felt like he was in school again, being scolded in the worst way, and the bad thing was that he really did deserve it. In fact, it almost tempted him to grind his toe into the floor and glare at it like a school kid would do.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself and gave her a smile. "Sorry, 'Mione. Uhm...I've been in Egypt actually. And I'm fine, but I have a lot to tell you. Still, that can wait for later."

Harry turned to see Ron practically glaring a hole through his head and winced. After a moment, Ron strode confidently up to Harry, hauled back his fist, and punched him square in the face. As stars danced before his eyes, he briefly thought he heard Hermione exclaim - "Ronald Bilius! You've broken his nose! And on his first day back too!"

* * *

**LOL. Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but I really do have to end it here. I wanted to add more, but time isn't going to allow it if I'm going to get any sleep tonight. Also, let me reply to a few reviews here. I don't often reply to the ones that say, "Great job!" or "Write more really soon, okay?" But occassionally I'll respond to people who leave me interesting reviews, so let me do this now. Also, everytime I get a review, I go immediately and write a little more on whatever bit I've written, because it inspires me. So please leave me reviews? Ones suggesting what you'd like to see in the story, whether it's big plot ideas, little ideas, or just a lot of things in general. Please, tell me. Also, I will be looking for a beta reader within the next week or two, so if you're interested and you think you can handle the responsibility, please let me know. I would also like a beta reader who isn't afraid to toss ideas back and forth with me, or tell me when something doesn't sound right. Thank you!**

**Nat Bumblebee - I actually think you have amazing english skills, and it was quite easy to read your review. :) Thank you so much for taking time to write me a review!**

**Child-Of-The-Dawn - Hopefully I can continue to spark your interest. Anything in the story you'd like for me to consider adding?**

**Thanks guys! Please leave a review! I really honestly truly lack the encouragement to write if I can't get reviews!**


	3. A sound of surprise just like this

**First of all, let me say thank you to all the reviewers. I know that it's always a little slow when you first put a story out that you don't receive a lot of reviews so I'm patient. But to those of you lurking in the background that haven't left a review(and I know who some of you are, too!) Please review! I may sound like a groveling worm but trust me, I do write better with more reviews in my bo-ox! -sing songs- Also, a wonderful thank you to my long time friend, and now currently beta-reader - yumijimeru. Oh, yeah and if you've never read her stories, find them and read them. You'll miss out on a treat if you don't. Well, without further--oh, yeah.**

**Don't sue, not mine. **

**NOW...on with the show!

* * *

**

The first few days back at Hogwarts were hell on earth for Harry. After Hermione had realigned and healed his nose, Ron had stalked from the room and had refused to speak to him for two days straight. On the second day, he'd finally come back to Harry and given him a proper greeting, and scolded him - to Harry's amusement - for leaving off without him and Hermione. After extracting Harry's promise that he wouldn't leave without them again, he had informed him that Ginny would be back from her own mission with Fred and George in a few days, and the he'd send her up to see Harry.

That had been three days ago. Harry had spent most of his time wondering what he was going to say to her, as well as taking time to put in order his reports for the Order. He also had reports for Albus on the location of the Horcruxes, and was still holding the tainted locket he'd found in some place safe and far away from human contact. As he shuffled his papers and set them on his desk, he heard a feeble knock at his door. With an idle wave of his hand, the door opened and he turned to greet his guest.

Only to find that his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. She was as he remembered, and yet not, for Ginny had grown up just like Hermione had. Her red hair had been pulled up into a bun, held firmly in place by her wand, despite the constant warnings from her mother that she would set her hair on fire. Her robes were black, but weren't school robes. Rather, they were what Order members wore when they were out on reconnaissance missions. Which meant she'd come directly to see him after reporting to Dumbledore.

She looked tired, and worn, the childlike youthfulness all but fled from her eyes in the wake of a horrid war. From what he'd heard, she had been with Remus when he died, and apparently it hadn't been pretty. He hated that the same things that had driven his own childhood from him had done the same to hers. The future had looked bleak a week before, but Harry was determined that now that he was back, things would change. The tide of the war would turn, and he would take down Voldemort, ridding the world of the wizard that had cost him almost everything he held dear.

At first, she simply stood there, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears. After a moment, she stepped towards him, reaching out an unsteady hand as if to make sure he was really there. If she could just touch him... She continued forward until her hand rested against his chest, and when she felt the steady beat of his heart beneath her hand, her face crumbled. He was alive! He was okay! Harry, without a second thought, pulled her into his arms with a sigh.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. So many things had gone wrong. Remus had died, Harry had left, her family had been forced from their home, and Percy had vanished. The Order was dwindling, and the war was going in Voldemort's favor. She cried for what she had lost, what she would lose...and the fact that she could do very little to prevent it. After a few long moments of her crying, and Harry whispering apologies, she pulled back and wiped at her face, her hands still shaking. "Harry James Potter I swear..."

Then suddenly, it was like someone had flipped a switch and her eyes blazed with anger as she glared up at him, her tear streaked face only adding to the sight of an angry Ginny. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in an agitated manner before she began her tirade, and it was all Harry could do to keep the smile off his face. He knew that she was angry, but at the same time it was quite funny. Strands of hair that had escaped her bun framed her face, and her chocolate brown eyes blazed in a fury that he was sure she had been stoking for quite some time.

"Harry James Potter! The nerve of you! Going off without so much as a by your leave! You couldn't leave a note?! You do know how to write don't you? Apparently not, as none of us ever even received a note from you, a letter, nothing! Do you realize the state you've put my mother in?! One of her own children running off without so much as a passing glance, especially after Percy disappeared! Dad's been worried sick, so has Ron and Hermione! I heard he broke your nose, which would serve you right! How could you? If you ever do something like that again, I'll hex you nine ways to Sunday! My bat-bogey hex will be the least of your worries!"

By the end of her tirade, Harry managed to be slightly smiling as well as looking properly chagrined. He sighed and threw up his hands in a gesture of compliance. "I know, Ginny! I'm sorry! I've already given Hermione and Ron promises that I wouldn't leave without them again!"

Apparently this had been the wrong thing to say, for Ginny's face took on a pink tinge and she reached out a finger to jab him in the chest with every few words she spoke. "Without. Them? What about me? You won't leave without me, either Harry Potter! You can't just leave me here to rot while the rest of you bandy around Britain looking for those things! I want to help! And if you tell me I have to stay here, so help me...!"

Harry glanced in alarm at the sparks that were currently shooting from the wand in Ginny's hair. "Uh...Gin?"

"And if you think--"

"Gin."

"Don't you Gin me! I'm _trying_ to say something here. Are you listening to me?"

"Ginny!" Harry said, his alarm growing at the increasing amount of sparks shooting off from her wand.

"What?!" she cried, exasperated.

"Your hair's on fire."

* * *

Needless to say, Ginny finally learned her lesson that day and did as her mother told her. Fortunately, the slight crisping her hair had took was a minor affair and easily fixed, much to Ginny's embarrassment. Harry, however, was nervous once again for today he had to face the Order and give his report, as well as sit down for a much needed conference with Albus on how to proceed about the Horcruxes. Not only that, but he was due in the Great Hall to eat breakfast with the Order as well. Throwing on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a blue robe, Harry pulled his hair back and started for the door. 

_Wait! Don't forget me Massster! I do not wisssh to ssstay down here! The bird will eat me!_

It was true. Niyat was nearing his burning day - though for storm phoenix's it was more of an explosion day - and he'd been unbearably grumpy lately. He'd almost taken a large chunk out of Ptah's side the day before, and Ptah had been more than willing to give Niyat a little bite to remember him by. It was then that Harry decided he'd best take Ptah with him everywhere until Niyat's burning day was over. Reaching down, Harry picked up the asp and placed him around his neck, casting the obligatory warming charm before he headed out the door, folders in hand. Despite being a wizard, Harry did enjoy some aspects of the muggles, one being their organizing system, for example. Harry cast a warming spell on himself, as the drafty castle air hit him square on, causing him to shiver. Even though he'd constantly gone back and forth from Egypt to Britain, he'd adapted more quickly to Egypt's environment, leaving him cold and shivering whenever he frequented Britain. He'd have to get used to the climate again he supposed.

Groggily, he made his way into the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of the children that were seated at the tables. While school was not going on, there were those in the Order that had children that resided within the castle, and they met for breakfast with the Order. It was the only time of the day one could find everyone in one place at one time. Looking up, Harry saw Albus beckon to him from the Head Table. "Come, my boy! You've arrived just on time."

It seemed he was telling the truth too. Harry sidled up to the table to see freshly loaded breakfast plates at nearly every seat. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had trouble waking up in the morning. He slid into an empty seat between Ron and Hermione, obviously saved for him. After a moment, there was a flash and his own breakfast appeared before him, and he picked at his food. "Morning Ron, 'Mione...Albus."

Ron gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement, tipping the rim of his tea cup toward his lips once more. Ron's obsession with having a cup of tea in the morning had started a year ago, and now it was an addiction. You didn't speak to Ron before his first cuppa if you knew what was good for you. Hermione, however, was not like Ron in this respect. She turned her attention to Harry and replied brightly. "Good morning, Harry! The meeting starts right after breakfast. I'm sure there's a lot you've got to tell us."

Harry speared his eggs viciously, and frowned. "You've no idea...but that can wait."

He turned his gaze to see who else was currently at the table. At the moment, Ginny was staring grimly at her breakfast, the eggs and bacon(can you tell I'm American?) smiling up at her due to the fact that the house elves were always cheerful in the morning. Harry couldn't blame her. If his breakfast was smiling at him, he'd be in a bit of a foul mood too. He glanced down just to make sure it wasn't, and was chagrined to find the same smiley face staring up at him. Pity he hadn't noticed it before... He grimaced and turned his attention back to his surveying.

Minerva was quietly talking with Albus, seemingly pleased that he was there once again. While she enjoyed her talks with Filius or Hagrid, it wasn't quite the same. Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid were seated farther down the table, watching in amusement as Fred and George held a mock 'duel' with their forks. Apparently, this was normal every day behavior for Fred and George because no one was paying attention. There were quite a few Order members missing, and Harry pressed his elbow into Ron's side, muttering quietly. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dad's the Minister for Magic, Harry. Where do you think he is?" Ron sighed. "And Mum's doing her best to compose herself before meeting you again, so she's still in her room. She'll be at the meeting early. I don't envy you the earful you'll be getting mate. My sympathies."

Harry sighed. His day was already going downhill. Ptah could only hiss his sympathies, which caused several at the table to jump in surprise, along with smiles a few minutes later. You could always tell Harry was present when odd things started happening.

* * *

Harry waited outside the meeting room that the Order had created from an old classroom. Inside, Molly Weasley was waiting for him, ready to ambush him the moment he entered the door. Not that he blamed her, but he'd been thoroughly chastised several times. Even the twins hadn't let him off scott free, with the promise that he'd still get payment for pulling his little stunt. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. Finally 'biting the proverbial bullet', Harry pushed open the door and walked inside. The first sight that greeted him was a room done in various shades of maroon, gold, and grey. Maps lined the wall, and the room housed various instruments, some of which Harry recognized and some which he did not. In the middle of the room was a large round table with approximately forty seats. Most of the inner circle of the Order, with very few left in the outer circle. Harry idly thought that perhaps it was time for him to use some of his fame to recruit more members. 

Before his thoughts could stray any farther, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by a very happy and yet somehow still irate, Molly Weasley. Harry managed to hug her back before she let go and began her tirade. "--without so much as a by your leave, Harry James Potter! Why! Do you have any idea how worried Arthur and I have been?"

Harry vaguely thought that the beginning of her lecture sounded like Ginny, and knew that Molly was where Ginny got her temper and ranting abilities from. Once Molly finished her tirade with a simple, "We were just so worried about you!", Harry felt ashamed. Arthur and Molly had never been anything but kind to him, and they were the closest thing he had to parents. He hated to disappoint them, and it caused him no end of shame and grief. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I...obviously wasn't thinking."

Molly took pity on the poor boy and patter his shoulder gently. "It's okay, dear. Just, next time remember that you can come to Arthur and I about anything. All right?"

Harry did smile then and he nodded. "All right."

"Best take your seat dear. The meeting's going to start in ten minutes, and Alastor hates for anyone to be late."

* * *

Finally, everyone trickled in, and there was much happiness from Order members who had yet to see Albus, and more scolding and hugs for Harry. Fortunately, everyone realized the importance of this meeting, as Harry probably had much to report. Albus finally stood and smiled at everyone, his eyes twinkling merrily. 

"Greetings, my friends, and welcome to yet another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva was kind enough to bring me up to date, and as such, Mr. Weasley, Alastor, myself and Mr. Potter will be meeting to discuss further battle strategy depending upon what Mr. Potter tells us today. First and foremost, I believe most of you realize by now that Severus Snape was acting on my orders? Arthur has been informed, and Severus will be offered a full pardon. Only we must find him first. Now, without further ado, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood nervously and nodded. "Right. Albus informs me that he notified several of his Order about the Horcruxes, via Pensieve, shortly after his death. While the diary, ring, and locket have been found, we are still missing Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini herself and the Ravenclaw pendant. Draco Malfoy, also currently a Death Eater defect of sorts, has been searching out the whereabouts of the Horcruxes and of one, Severus Snape. If you see him lurking, please, leave him alone. That goes for you too, Alastor." The snort he received and the disbelieving looks caused a smile to come to him face. "I know it seems impossible, but Draco is one of my best informants, and he's also become quite a good friend. Trust me when I say that he can be trusted."

Albus gave a small smile, thinking that Harry rather sounded like him when Albus was speaking of Severus. Harry noticed this too, and he flashed a grin at the Headmaster. Finally, Harry turned back to his report. "While in Egypt, I was able to find out that Voldemort hid the horcruxes outside of Britain as well as in Britain. Which is why they're difficult to find. We're going to have to expand our search. We need contacts from other countries. Preferably ones that aren't starkly Light. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Ron nodded from his seat. "Yeah, mate. Actually, before Remus died he introduced us to several of the people he worked with. One was a vampire by the name of Jadis Varn. She's technically neutral, but she's a good informant. I can get in touch with her if you like? She was currently in Paris, last time I checked."

Harry nodded. "Do it. The rest of you, if you know anyone, contact them and tell them to write me, or to meet us here to discuss further what we're looking for and what we're going to do. Now, next order of business, the Veil. Most of you know by now that I sent it to the Order after I found it and unlocked it. I could tell you what I did to unlock it, but that would be breaking an oath to Amarth Nur-Ryhal, Nur-Rahl's descendant. How are we going to go about using it? I know you've spoken about it amongst yourselves...Albus, if you'd care to share?"

Harry sat down as Albus stood, nodding. "Yes. What we've discovered is that the Veil can only bring back two people at once. Such was the case of Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones, both are currently resting in the infirmary wing as Madam Pomfrey will not release them until she is convinced that they are whole and safe. Seeing as the Veil is working, we've decided to bring back those that were part of the old Order. Your parents, Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Vanderbilt Gildiger, and others...as well as Rodenbachus Troy."

A grin was given around the group at the last name, while the younger generation looked on, confused. Albus chuckled. "Rodenbachus was the potions teacher here before Horace Slughorn. He taught Professor Slughorn as a matter of fact, as well as Minerva. You'll find him interesting at the very least. He was perhaps the most...unusual...Head of House that Slytherin has ever had."

Harry grinned. "Well, that I'd like to see. So, when shall we use the Veil?"

"Tomorrow, my boy. We'll start tomorrow. For now, we're adjourned!"

* * *

There was one word for it. Harry was terrified. Even with Ptah coiled around his neck and the grumpily molting Niyat sitting on his perch nearby, Harry was frightened. More frightened of his parents than facing Voldemort. It had been his request that his parents were brought back first, due to the fact that Harry wanted time to adjust to them before they brought back his godfathers. How would he cope having parents at nineteen? What was he supposed to say to them? What if they expected him to still be a child? How did he explain to him that he was now a warrior for the sake of the war? How was he supposed to act around them? What if they didn't-- 

"Ready, my boy?"

Albus' voice broke his line of concentration and he sighed, shifting and adjusting his charcoal grey robes. The black turtleneck underneath peeked out from the robe's sleeves and at the v-ing neckline, and his hair was pulled back haphazardly with a leather strip. His silver spectacles rested low on his nose, as if he hadn't bothered to push them up in awhile, and he toed the floor with a black leather boot tip before he nodded slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Albus."

Albus smiled and stepped forward, doing as Minerva had done and resting a hand on the veil. Harry and Albus rather thought it'd be best if they were the only ones present in the reawakening of James and Lily Potter. After a moment, Albus began to speak in low tones, and light began to pour forth from the veil, the gauzy curtain swaying in the sudden breeze_. "Audite mihi quod respondeo ut vox ut ego imperium. Pario James et Lily Potter, ut nos may plango haud magis, quod ut quod eram infectus may exsisto universa. James et Lily Potter, adveho!"_

Harry straightened his frame, taking on a taller posture, his eyes shuttering closed as the light poured forth in great streams. Suddenly, laughter was heard and the curtain of the veil was swept aside in a grand gesture. As the light died away, Harry opened his eyes to see the two grinning figures that had yet to notice him. "Abus!? Is that really you?"

Harry had always been told that he looked like his father. Even though he'd seen the pictures, and even memories of his father, he'd never exactly believed any of them, and yet...standing here before him was his twin with very few differences. His hair was short much like Harry's had once been before he'd grown it out. It was unruly, sticking out in every direction, as if it were meant to be that wild. His hazel eyes flashed behind black frames, his tall form animated and bouncing with energy as his red robes rustled about him. He had hugged Albus in a way that bespoke a relationship of mentor and mentee. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at this. His features were a bit more angular than Harry's, but their build was virtually the same.

His mother, however, was a 'pretty little thing'. It was the first phrase that had come to his mind, and he was startled to see just how much he was reminded of Ginny. Her hair fell to her shoulders in all of its red and blazing glory, and her green eyes shined as she in turn hugged the elder wizard. She was short, and thin, with sun-kissed skin and a few freckles. Her features were softer, and he recognized her smile at the very least. Yet another thing he garnered from his mother. James Potter was known for his smirk-like grin. Lily's had never been mentioned. He wondered why...oh, they were talking.

"Albus, what's been happening? You disappeared, then Emmeline and Amelia vanished as well!" came James' curious voice.

"We've been brought back to the realm of the living, James. You were an Auror, do you remember the veils?"

"They found the Veil of Life..." James whistled and turned to look at the golden arch standing before them. "How'd they find it?"

"That is a question that you'd perhaps like to ask your son?" Albus said with a grin, beckoning in Harry's direction. Harry felt himself tense and stiffen. He couldn't cry, his tears were dried by the horrors of war, but his heart was aching even as disbelieving stares were turned upon him. All of a sudden, a delighted squeal broke through the thick fear overwhelming him and Lily launched herself at her son, enveloping him in a warm hug. The hug of a mother. One of the things that had been absent his whole life.

The dam broke. Tears spilled suddenly from his eyes, hot and unbidden as he slowly returned her hug. This was his mother. _His_ mother, and no one else's. His spoke a single word, his voice cracking even on that small bit of speech. "Mum..." And then there were other arms, and his father was hugging him too. Harry couldn't recall how long they stayed that way, but when they finally broke the hug, Albus was gone. James reached out a hand to tug at Harry's hair, while Lily placed a gentle hand on Harry's cheek and wiped away his tears, her green eyes searching his own emerald orbs. "You look just like your father! But you have my eyes. That's a fair trade off, I suppose."

James grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course it is! Who could keep themselves away from my devilishly good looks? It was necessary to pass those looks on to my son, you see."

Lily laughed as her hand dropped from Harry's face, and she reached over to swat at James. "Your head hasn't gotten any smaller I see..."

James' eyes sparkled, reminiscent to Albus' and Harry groaned, earning him a confused glance from both of his parents. Harry smile after a moment and shook his head. "Dad...you've somehow managed to steal Albus' twinkle from him. It belongs in his eyes so I'd be obliged if you'd give it back before it hits super nova power."

James laughed. "I blame it all on Albus. None of it's my fault. None of it. Wow...I just can't believe...how old are you, Harry? What year is this?"

Harry smiled, even as Ptah hissed his discomfort at all the noise. "I'm nineteen, and it's the year 1999." (Is that right?)

Lily blinked as an ebony head made its way from beneath Harry's charcoal robes, and James was suddenly scrabbling for his non-existent wand. Harry chuckled and held up his hands in a placating manner. "Relax...this is Ptah. He's one of my familiars."

Lily gave him a shrewd stare, and after a moment asked, "One? Where's the other one? Or others?"

Harry pointed to a corner where Niyat was glaring at them all. "That's Niyat. I'd introduce you properly, but he's near a burning day, and he gets a little cranky during this time of year."

**_Very funny, my Harry. Very funny._**

Harry frowned. "You don't have to be so tetchy Niyat. I was stating fact. Sheesh."

James smiled once more. "You sound like Albus. I always knew that damned phoenix could talk."

Harry grinned. "Fawkes? Yeah. He's just picky. He disappeared when Albus died. According to the Headmaster, he showed up in just enough time to deliver a letter to me."

Lily reached out to take Harry's arm, still eyeing the snake. "Harry...we want to know everything about you. Who did you grow up with? What house were you sorted into? Who're your friends? What--"

James placed a gentle hand over Lily's mouth. "One at a time, Tiger. I'm sure Harry can tell us about his life on our way out of this dingy corridor."

Harry nodded. "Right. Besides, I'd best get you two down to your quarters and have Albus call in Olivander. You'll need new wands."

Lily nodded. "Right then. Let's go."

Harry turned to glance at Niyat. "If you can't be nice, make yourself scarce for a few days."

Niyat gave an odd head bobble before he vanished, taking his perch with him.

_Good riddance._

"_Agreed_."

"What was that?"

Harry turned to glance at his father, only to see that James' eyebrows had almost shot off his forehead. "Harry...was that?"

Harry nodded, his gaze falling to the floor. "Parseltongue."

Unexpectedly, his father grinned. "Damn. Must be bloody useful. Wish I could talk to snakes."

Harry's head shot up in surprise as Lily reached out to smack James. "Watch your language!"

* * *

**Okay, just let me say that bringing one back through the Veil was not what I wanted to end this chapter with, but as I hadn't reached my 4300 word minimum limit by the time I got through with the Order meeting, I added on a bit more. I hope you like it. :) Here's where the story is really about to take off. And where Harry will get to face many demons dealing with Sirius, his parents, and Remus. I have often wondered how Harry would cope, given the opporunity to face his demons...so we'll see where my muse takes me.**

**Wow, okay here's the part where I get to thank reviewers, so here goes:**

**Child-of-the-Dawn - Wow, you have no idea how much I look forward to your reviews. laughs This last one had me rolling, but it also gave me a good idea. grins In ways of comedic ideas, ask and ye shall receive. Thanks for the idea, I honestly actually hadn't thought about it. Keep your eye out for a particular scene in the future. Much embarassment and laughs shall abound. weg**

**yumijimeru - MY BETA! Mwuah mwuah. Girl, you're a nut. Thanks for beta-ing this and listening to me whine and fret. grins And by the by...you are SO very mean. I was paying VERY close attention to that review. **

**Svana - I'm extremely excited about the appearance of Sirius. -grins- For reasons I won't say, of course. Just keep your eyes peeled. That's all I'm going to say.**

**PadFootCc- Yes, yes he did. Mwuaha. I've been dying to do that for awhile. For some reason, I always think it's extremely hilarious whenever Ron throws a punch. Meehee! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Master of Swords - When I first read your review, I had just woken up from a nap and was going...huh? But when I came back and read it later, it had me in peals of laughter. Now, you have to understand, I was not laughing at you, but rather because I knew where you were coming from. Babysitting and reading fiction just doesn't mix well. Not at all. But I do bless you for giving this a skimming while you were babysitting. I could never seem to do that, so kudos to you. **

**That's about it! Please leave a review in the little box. I'm aiming for about 20 right now. Nothing to terribly high. Right? Right. :D**


	4. The chapter that drove the author nuts

Author's Note: All right. First let me say that I am incredibly sorry that this has taken so long, but if you'd been through the hell I'm going through right now you'd understand. Let me attempt to explain: I am in med-school, I have two jobs, and my mother is ill. Now, mix that all together along with the normal housework and paying of bills and what do you get? H-E-Double hockey sticks. Yes folks, it's been rough. So forgive me for not writing this out sooner. However, here it is, and hopefully it won't take me so long next time to get the next chapter out, hmm? Enjoy. Also, some of you may note that I have a few ideas that don't run along the conventional. This is true, and I hope it doesn't bother you too much. ;) Please also note that I am looking for a beta reader. Any volunteers?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I truly wish to own these characters. I am merely borrowing them for a short time so as to bring a side of the story to life that perhaps MIGHT have happened. Maybe. In my own little world. Alas, they all truly belong to J.K. Rowling, the true artist behind what we know and love as Harry Potter.

* * *

Steam rose from the small silver teacup that Harry had placed in his mother's hands, and she watched it for a long moment before her gaze shifted up to watch her son. His face held the utmost concentration for the task at hand - making tea - but his eyes were troubled. Filled with worry and concern, but about what she couldn't be certain. A moment later, he'd handed James a cup, and a few moments later sat down across from them, his green eyes steadily on his cup. They had spent the day hearing the stories of his life, and had been appalled, worried, amused, and sad at many different terms. Apparently, he was waiting for an outburst. When one did not come, Harry's gaze lifted to hers and then to his father's.

James had never been one to let his temper control him, unlike Sirius. In his line of work as an Auror, it had been imperative to reign in his temper and keep it steady. Many times it had saved his life. James was staring at Harry, staring at someone he'd never had the chance to really know. Someone who had just told his entire life story to James and expected to be in trouble for it. Someone who had started telling his life story at age eleven and had conveniently left out the rest. Quietly, James decided he'd prod a bit, and feign a bit of stupidity. The moment Sirius had shown up, he'd heard what had happened to Sirius, but whenever James had asked about Harry, Sirius had promptly frowned and simply told James that most of Harry's story was Harry's to tell. Sure, he'd told them about Harry's third through fifth years, but the rest had been conveniently kept quiet, so as to keep James and Lily from worrying over something they couldn't do anything about.

"So, you grew up with Sirius then?" James raised a brow, allowing a bit of a smile to appear on his face. "I imagine he let you get away with everything, eh?"

The response was immediate. Harry's gaze fell, and he shifted uncomfortably. Lily shot her husband a look, telling him that she knew what was going on and that she'd take her newly acquired wand and ram it up his nostril if he caused their son too much discomfort. He gave her a comforting smile and a wink before his expression turned serious again and he raised a brow. After a moment, Harry spoke. The reply was mumbled and quiet, and James mentally sighed.

"Say again? I'm afraid I don't speak mumble," came James calm reply.

After a long moment, Harry lifted his head, and James wished that he would never have to see such a haunted look in Harry's eyes never again. "Didn't he tell you?" came the reply, green eyes tormented and depthless. "I wasn't raised by Sirius. I was raised by the Dursley's..."

Lily felt the blood drain from her face, even as James slowly stood, anger evident in every line of his body. It had been explicitely expressed to Dumbledore that should something ever happen to them, Albus or another of good reputation was to take care of their son. Not her family. She knew that her sister was capable of great cruelty, for Lily had often found herself on the receiving end of it after Petunia had found out that Lily was a witch. Petunia had been devastatingly angry and jealous, and Lily's best friend had melted away into a shrewd girl that was concerned with only taking care of herself, or paying Lily back for something that Petunia had deemed her fault.

James, on the other hand, had always disliked Petunia and her husband, Vernon. While James was not the most intuitive of men at times, he had always gotten a bad vibe about Vernon, and had often kept a close eye on the man whenever he was forced to be in his presence. James had come to distrust the often malicious gleam he found there, though he did enjoy goading Vernon so that he could watch that particularly large vein bulge in his bug-eyed purple face... James mentally shook himself, telling his mischievious streak that it could come out to play later. Finally, he spoke, his entire body tense. "Raised. by. the Dursley's?" came his clipped tones. "Raised by the Dursley's!?"

Harry flinched at the tone, and James forced himself to lower his tone, and calm himself. Releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he put his teacup down on the nearby table, and went and sat down on the arm of the chair that Harry was sitting in. Reaching out, he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Why don't you tell us about it?"

As the words poured from Harry's mouth, as if another dam had burst, Lily and James could only sit and listen with grimness, and anger. Lily vowing her sister would suffer, and James already promising that he and Dumbledore would be having a little chat...

* * *

Finally, after a time of sitting numbly in his parents presence, just sitting as Lily wrapped her arms around him and James sat quietly, Harry had stood and left. He had smiled on his way out, bid them goodnight...told them that everything was going to be okay... But even as he had left, Lily had watched her son with worried eyes, her lips pressed in a thin line. As the door clicked shut, James finally looked to his wife, and seeing her face, merely opened his arms. A moment later, Lily's face was buried in her husband's shoulder, even as James traced soothing lines over her shoulders.

He understood her torment. Their son had been subjected to so much, but neither of them knew at the moment how to help him. At the moment, Harry seemed to want to be alone. He was like James in that manner. Always wanting time to think things through after things got difficult. Sighing, James ran his fingers through the silky, flame-like strands of Lily's hair. "We'll help him, Lils, we will. I promise."

_Albus, _came his anguished thought. _How could you do this...to me?_

* * *

His boots caused a dull thud against the stone floors, the empty corridors echoing the sounds as if they were messages to be sent along. Grey robes dragging at the ground as his posture sagged, Ptah finally wealed his way from under Harry's collar, his tongue snaking out to touch Harry's ear. _I ssssshall bite thossseee mean onesss if you ssshould like? _When Harry gave no response, a soft hiss-like sigh came from the asp, and he curled ever so slightly tighter around Harry's neck.

_Ssssometimes, my masssster, you musssst hurt firssst to heal. Yesssss?_

Harry paused in his walk, allowing his eyes to close before he pressed a hand to his forehead. _I know, _came the quiet reply. _And you think I'd be over it by now, huh? But everytime I have to go over thisss with ssssomeone knew, it hurtssss far worsssse than it sssshould._

The snake bobbed his head up and down before responding wisely. _Ah, yessss...but thosssee otherssss were not truly the onessss that needed to hear? No? You will heal now, my masssster. And when you do, the Lord of Ssssnakesss ssstandsss no chance againsssst you. No longer will you be divided by yoursssself, but placed back together by thosssseee that know bessssst. Heal, and become what you were meant to be, yessss? That is why you ended up with that blassssted turkey in the firsssst place. Dessssspite my disssslike for him, he wassss not lying when he ssssaid you have the potential to be the sssstrongessssst. And one day, you will accept that the world needssss ssssomeone who can be the ssstrongessst. Do not feel regret, my Harry, do not feel pain. Thosssse that are chossssen are truly blesssed. Ssssomeday, you wil seeee... Yessss, you wil ssssee..._

Harry gave a brief, sorrowful smile. _I hope you're right, Ptah. I hope you're right..._

* * *

The next morning had Harry rolling out of bed, with his wand in his hand before he was fully awake. A loud blast resounded through his rooms, shaking Harry's ear drums and rattling his teeth. It took Harry a long moment of his chest heaving and his heart pounding before Harry realized what had finally happened. He supposed he should be used to it by now, but Harry never got used to Niyat and his explosions. Especially on 'burning day'. Turning, he reached for his glasses and placed them on his face, his hair in a long, wild, almost wind-blown fashion from his constant thrashing during the night. Testing the spells he usually placed on his rooms, he sighed. As usual, Niyat's blast had killed any spells he'd placed in his quarters, including silencing spells to keep his nightly, nightmare screams quiet. They would have to be replaced. Taking a sip of a potion on the nightstand by his bed, so that his voice told nothing of his tell-tale nights, Harry began searching the ground for a large pile of dirt. At hearing an angry hiss, Harry turned to find Ptah rearing up at him, the black, beady eyes almost seeming to flash angrily.

_That horrid abomination! And you rolled right over me! Again!_

Harry gave Ptah a sheepish look. _Sssssorry, Ptah, you know I don't mean too. _

At Harry's sheepish words, the snake seemed to deflate, backing down and grumbling, each grumble sounding like a tiny hiss-huff. _Very well, my massster. Let'sss go find that big turkey before he getssss himssself into trouble._

Harry snickered as he picked Ptah up. _I'm ssssurprisssseed he hasssssn't eaten you yet for calling him that. _

If the snake could've snorted, it would have. Instead, it gave a hiss of exasperation. _If he can call me a black eel, I can certainly get away with calling him a turkey!_

Cautiously, Harry stepped out and glanced around his living area. Spotting the pile of dirt on the floor, he moved over to it and dug around in it until he found the small, very perturbed Niyat. **One day, you will buy me a burning perch, yes? I'll bet there's a scorch mark on the floor...** came the grumbling voice in Harry's head. Harry simply laughed and conjured up a burning perch, placing several anchoring and binding spells on it to keep it in that shape. Placing some of the dirt into it, he settled Niyat into burning bowl.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled. "This'll have to do for now."

**I'm so glad we grow quickly...**

It was true. Storm phoenix's grew very quickly. Unlike fire phoenix's which took a span of a week to grow back into their normal form, storm phoenix's grew at an alarming rate. By tomorrow, Niyat would be back to his beautiful self, and the grumpiness that had been so present for nearly a week would fade. As Harry brushed the dirt from his hands, a loud pounding was heard on his door, and he could hear several frantic voices crying out.

"Harry, mate, are you all right?" _Ron._

"Harry, open up please! Let us know you're okay?!" _Hermione._

"Harry?!" _Mom._

"Harry? What's going on in there?" _Dad. Figures._

Quite frankly, Harry had forgotten how much of Niyat's blast could be heard. When he'd blown up in Cairo, it had caused a panic in the town for days. Something about the sky falling. Frankly, Harry had been quite uninterested in the whole thing and had let the Egyptian Ministry's Care of Magical Creature Department and Obliviation Squad take care of it all. Apparently, it was normal for storm phoenix's to choose Cairo as a good place to sit and wait for burning day. Much to Harry's relief. Frowning, Harry moved over to the door, wrenching it open and scowling at the lot of them.

While he didn't mind care and concern, overreacting was a different matter. He sighed as the concerned and alarmed faces greeted him, and opened his mouth to speak. That was, until a blur of red came rushing at him and Harry found himself with an armful of Ginny. "You're okay! It sounded like someone was getting blown up in there?" Harry blinked, and upon hearing Ptah's hissing laugh, Harry began to laugh himself. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around Ginny, hugging her gently.

"I'm okay, Gin," came the reply, marked with a grin, his hand smoothing over red frazzled hair. Apparently, Ginny had been asleep when she'd been awakened by Niyat's blast. She'd managed to pull on slippers and a housecoat as well. Harry was quite impressed. Finally, Ginny released him and he shook his head. "Someone did blow up, but it's nothing serious. It's Niyat's burning day."

As he turned his gaze to his parents, Lily had a knowing smile on her face, while James had his brow raised in an inquiry about the small red-haired girl in front of them. A grin was tugging at his lips as well. Harry blushed slightly and reached up to rub at the back of his neck. "Ah...Gin, Ron, 'Mione, these are my parents. James and Lily Potter."

Ginny's mouth opened in an "O" of surprise and she whirled around, patting down her hair before reaching out to shake their hands. "Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's so good to finally meet you!" Hermione, who'd already been awake and was properly dressed in robes shook their hands in turn, as well as Ron, who had managed to do as Ginny had and throw on a housecoat of his own, minus the slippers. Harry stepped back away from the door, summoned his own housecoat and slipped it on. It was hardly proper to stand there in his boxers and t-shirt anyway.

He motioned them inside. "I might as well explain Niyat to you, so you can pass the word along and so that none of you come pounded on my door again. I swear, it's Hogwarts. It isn't as if Voldemort is going to come crawling through the Honeyduke's cellar..."

The group frowned at Harry's comment, but as he was quite right, there was little they could say. Harry couldn't blame them for being worried. He'd been missing for two years - of his own accord, of course - but it was one thing to be worried, and another to be overly jumpy. He wasn't about to leave again, and he wasn't going anywhere without his friends or family again.

**And how can they possibly know that, if you don't tell them, Harry?**

Harry sighed, and motioned for them all to sit, ignoring Niyat for the moment. He'd forgotten the damned bird could read his thoughts. "Let me explain a little about Niyat. But first, breakfast..."

Harry managed to call for Dobby, much to Hermione's distaste - though she kept her silence - and shortly breakfast appeared. After everyone had helped themselves, and Harry had declined - he wasn't feeling particularly hungry today - he began explaining. "Now, Niyat is a storm phoenix--"

"But those are mythical legends, Harry!" Hermione broke in. "They're not supposed to exist."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin save us from bookworms. _Yes_, 'Mione. I know they're not supposed to exist, but they do. Do you want to hear this or not?"

When Hermione pressed her lips together and maintained her silence, Harry continued. "Niyat is a storm phoenix. Storm phoenix's currently inhabit Egypt, although it was not always so. From what Niyat has told me, storm phoenixes have been alive since the time of Merlin, and were, in fact, one of Merlin's experiments. Merline wanted to create a phoenix so volatile that it could be used to turn the tide in a war. They were supposed to be used to fight battles, bond with warriors...however, when Merlin discovered their precocious and often highly mischievious nature, and their tendency to not do as they're told, he banished them. Storm phoenixes, like fire phoenixes, have a strong will and they bond only to those they think need them the most. As Niyat put it, "I will bond with you and stay with you my Harry, and take care of you because you cannot seem to take care of yourself." Even with their bonded, storm phoenixes can be very volatile, which is why Niyat and I have a very healthy respect for each other.

When storm phoenixes reach their burning day, they explode, rather than burn. Instead of rising from ashes they rise from dirt. This is said to be because storm phoenixes are the link between the earth and the sky. They come from the earth, but they rule the sky, therefore keeping it a healthy balance. They can control the weather to a certain point. For example, when we were living in Cairo, Niyat began to brood over something. To this day he refuses to tell me, but it stormed in Cairo for a week. That isn't normal. Still, it only happened in the city we were living in. So, yes, they can control the weather, but on a very small scale, or only in the are they inhabit. Also, when storm phoenixes explode on their burning days, they remove all trace of magic from the area where they explode. Anything in my rooms that was enchanted will have to be reenchanted. This will probably go for the rooms next to, above, and below my own."

Hermione's eyes were lit up at the amount of new knowledge she'd recieved. As she practically bounced with energy, Harry was surprised to turn and see the same look on his mother's face. Blinking, Harry tilted his head to the side. "Okay, you two. You're practically bursting with questions. Go ahead, ask."

"How quickly do they regenerate?"

"How did you meet Niyat?"

"Are there other phoenixes other than the storm and fire phoenixes?"

"What happens when they're angry?"

"How long have they resided in Egypt?"

"What climates do they prefer--"

Harry finally held up his hands, laughing, and the others joined in with their laughter as well. Once everyone had calmed, Harry spoke. "Sheesh, maybe next time we'll let you both ask one at a time," he grinned, his smile taking the sting out of his comment as his eyes danced with laughter. While Lily and Hermione blushed in their enthusiasm, they will still eager to know the answers to their questions.

"Well," Harry began, scratching at his chin. "Niyat usually regenerates in a span of a day and a half, while it usually takes Fawkes a week. There are many different types of phoenixes, each one rare and unique. Often someone with one phoenix has the ability to end up with more, unless one phoenix is enough to see to its...well, master's needs. I hate using that word with phoenixes because phoenixes voluntarily take masters. It's very odd."

Harry scratched at the back of his head. "As for how Niyat and I met...I was out searching for the Veil in the middle of the desert. That's what. He found me, took one look at my appearance, scorched my soul with that unique talent of his and suddenly he was mine and I belonged to him."

"Talent, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He did...something. I can't understand...it was like, he searched my soul. Not my memories, but my soul. I guess I found what he was looking for..." Harry sighed, and everyone was quiet for a moment. Finally, Harry pressed on. "When Niyat's angry, little sparks of energy dance across his wings, and if he's really angry with you, you might get zapped."

A low hissed sigh was finally heard, and Ptah raised himself up from where he'd been curled under Harry's housecoat. _You've talked about that turkey long enough...how about talking about the glory of ME? _

The moment Harry translated, everyone burst into laughter, and the morning was spent so merrily, that Harry almost forgot about the night before...

Almost.

* * *

_ "Nagini..."_ came the quiet, whispered breath, falling foul-like from almost non-existent lips. Quietly, the cobra reared her head, lifting it to show her master that she was listening. _"I smell...the power of a great light on the wind."_

A deep, rattling breath was heard, before it was hissed out. _"I do not like what the wind brings me. The Potter boy is up to no good...something far worse than picking off a few of my servants. I dislike not having the advantage..."_

Despite the fire roaring in front of his cloaked figure, he still shuddered, the chill seeping in to his over-sensitive body. _"I believe it is time to give the Potter boy something to scream about. Let's show them where dear Percival has gone yes? We can wrap up the package nicely...and we can send Mr. Thomas along as well..."_

Nagini hissed in pleasure and agreement, even as the Dark Lord's spindly fingers reached out to rub along her crest. Indeed, the tide of the war was turned to his advantage. Just a little longer and he would go in for the kill...

---

Okay, so this chapter is almost 800 words shy of my 4300 mark. I am SO SORRY. I promise to add an extra 800 onto the next chapter, but this chapter was so hard for me to write that I cried through half of it. It was the worst writer's block I've ever been through. I finally sat down and forced myself to write this chapter. Well, anyway, I can't promise to update on a schedule, but fear not! This story will get written! Now, time to thank some reviewers:

**Svana - Don't feel bad. Most of my favorite characters are also characters that are dead. Go figure. Fear not, however, as the notorious Mr. Black will be appearing in the next chapter! I heart Sirius. -happy sigh- ;)**

**Tabs89 - I was not planning on putting an explanation of the storm phoenix in this chapter, but it just sort of happened. After your review I went and had to create a history for them, so I hope it doesn't sound too corny. Also, your review helped me very much and gave me some beautiful ideas! Thank you so much! As for Molly's brothers, well, we'll just have to see... ;) Oh, and yes, this fic will span many different relationships, which is why it will be so difficult to write. The chapter that I'm planning for nearly Remus and Tonks alone is massive. And sadly, it could take me a very long time to finish it when I get through with it, but never fear, it might actually end up being nearly 12,000 words when I get done with that chapter hides face. Anyway, shortly, this fic will get off the ground instead of just hovering. I promise.**

**Master Lupin 117 - Yeah. I rather thought that if I met my kid for the first time and he could talked to snakes I'd be jealous because I couldn't do it too. ;) It'd be wicked cool. **

**CaptainJackandSiriusBlack - Thank you so much:D And yes, even if it may not be my books, I feel that it's rather ridiculous not to have a counterpart to the veil, but that's just me. **

**Child of the Dawn - Fear not, Minerva and Albus will be reappearing, but not in the next chapter. The next chapter we'll get to see the lovely, illustrious messieurs Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. G :D I'm glad you enjoy my silliness. Sorry for my lack of it in this chapter, but this thing was HORRIBLE for me to complete this time around, so very little silliness. Thanks for your review. :)**

**Last but not least, JadePrincess2098 - You should congratulate yourself and give yourself a pat on the back. It wasn't until I got your reviews that I forced myself to finish this chapter, though I had half of it already written. I'd gotten so frustrated I was about to quit and give up, but when I received your reviews I rather thought I'd best continue. Especially when you left me two!! Bless you so much!! Thank you!**

** Also, I AM looking for a beta-reader, as my first beta has two jobs and sadly I don't see her much anymore. I don't want to put any extra burden on her, and so I'm looking for another beta-reader, though I love her to death:- So, any volunteers? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? Someone who's not afraid to toss around ideas with me? Thanks guys, I heart you all!**


	5. The little author that could

Author's Note: You know, sometimes life throws you a curveball so hard that it sends you reeling for a very VERY long time. What can I say....in 2007 we discovered that my sister's husband was very sick. I quit medical school and went to help take care of him. At the end of 2007 I got sick and was on bedrest for nearly six months. In 2008 my brother'n'law died, and my family was left reeling. Only now has my family really been able to get back on its feet, and I didn't consider it right to write fanfiction while my family so desperately needed my help. I am now back in school at ITT Technical Institute. After the recent issues I was turned off of medicine. :) But that's okay. Now I'm back. I apologize that it has taken this long for me to get back to my stories, but hopefully now I'll have some time to write and complete this story. Bear with me please.

I would like to say THANK YOU to those readers who came back over and over and over again and read and reviewed this story even without any recent activity. It is because of you that I am coming back to write and finish this story. If no one had expressed an interest, I would've likely abandoned it though I was enjoying writing it. Thank you all so much.

WARNING: If gore, blood, and violence bother you, reading the first half of this chapter is NOT in your best interest, as the scenes described within are quite graphic. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but if he was it'd be divine. I am asking, please don't sue, I've not a penny to pay you. I write because I want escape, reality's an ugly fate, so please if you would be so kind, let me write for peace of mind.

Oh, and a random note for Jemma-Jo (even though this was FOREVER AGO, I'm sorry! :-S ) - Ptah is black because he's an Egyptian asp. Most E. Asps are pitch black. Also, Niyat is not completely black. His wings are a deep midnight blue, and he has a sheen of green that coats every black feather. I haven't gotten around to exactly describing that, but Niyat isn't as dark as he seems. Besides, there are familiars I have planned in the future that aren't dark at all. These are merely the ones I had Harry start off with. ;)

Secondary note: People keep asking me if this fanfiction is going to be mostly just about Harry. The answer is NO. I plan to write chapters that don't deal with Harry at all, and focus on all kinds of relationships: friendships, romantic, sibling, and parental. All types. I hope that doesn't turn you off. This character is more of a study for me really, about who these characters would be as people, instead of just a cool, exciting, or maybe boring story about them.

Also note that I live in America, in the Central Standard Time Zone. :) I am exactly 24 hours behind Kyrgyzstan time, and about 16 hours, I believe, behind Brazillian time. I am Four - six hours behind time for the British. I think that covers my overseas readers. ;) If not, lemme know. My GMT time is GMT -6. :)

Chapter 5: Death is not the end, my friends. Death is not the end.

If there was one thing that Harry Potter hated more than Voldemort, it was rain. Rain was always present during the darkest times in his life. A cloud that hovered over his existence when things had gone wrong. In short, rain was the one enemy that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He wasn't the only one that disliked rain. Ptah wasn't fond of it either, and he made his displeasure known the moment Harry received an owl that asked for his presence at the gates. He had thought it odd, and had cast multiple spells on the letter before realizing it was just that. A letter. Dressing and bundling up, Harry had reached to snatch up his ever present companion, stopping when Ptah hissed at him. _The turkey and I wissssh to sssleep, my Harry. Rainy dayssss are not our friend._

**Speak for yourself you foul-tempered, old worm**, came the remark from Niyat as he ruffled his feathers and swooped to land on Harry's shoulder. **Be careful Harry. I sense something very wrong. Perhaps you ought to take someone with you? Maybe your Dad.** It took a moment of consideration before Harry sighed and nodded. Though he was having issues with the idea that he now had parents to go to for help when he desperately needed help, he was used to doing things on his own. Still, it would go a long way towards building a relationship if he actually did ask for them to be around more. This in mind, Harry headed down the corridor, the first rays of light spilling into the castle, though it was muted by the mist of rain. Pausing to rap at the portrait edge that led to his parents room, waiting until a very fuzzy-brained James answered the door. Chuckling at the picture that so closely resembled himself in the morning, he gave his father a small smile. It took only the briefest of moments before those hazel eyes cleared, and his father was piercing him with a worried look. "Harry? What time is it?"

Harry tugged out his pocket watch and flipped it open, staring down at the hands before clicking it shut and putting it back in his pocket. "It's five minutes until six, Dad." James yawned, and it was only at that moment that Harry realized his father had had his wand trained on him, seeing the older man slip it into his pocket a moment later. "I take it this isn't a social call then," came the amused remark. "Let me get dressed. I'll meet you at the entrance?" Harry gave a nod, then turned and began his trek to the front doors, hearing James offer his wife an explanation as the picture frame slid shut once more. A smile curving his lips even as he shook his head."Well, he took that better than expected." Niyat merely trilled, the sound sounding suspiciously like a laugh, before he was settling down more heavily on Harry's shoulder, and picking at Harry's hair. **Your hair is never clean.**

"Bah! So say you!" came the exclamation as he laughed and swatted lightly at Niyat's beak. "Stop it. It isn't as if I have fleas," came the remark as he murmured a spell to put his hair back to rights. Niyat ruffled his feathers and managed to look smug. **So say you.** A remark that had Harry giving the bird a flat look. Which is what James walked in to, causing a chuckle to flit through the air. "Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Harry flashed him a grin, even as he reached out to push open the heavy, castle doors. "Never." Making his way out of the castle with his father at his side, flicking his wand from his sleeve, fingers curling around it. Taking comfort from the fact that the solid piece of wood in his hand could help to produce spells that would save his life. For the most part, magic made sense, and Harry could appreciate that. Smile gone from his face, even as he grimly approached the front gate. Two masses hang from the gate could be seen through the fog, and Harry tensed even as Niyat bristled. "Brace yourself."

James glanced over at Harry, taking in his expression, the tense line of his body and frowned. It wasn't until that moment that he realized just how intensely his son was involved with the war, and how many things he must've seen that would simply make him frown and brace himself, instead of face it in horror. As they finally broke through the mist, James could only stop in his tracks, even as Harry continued forward grimly. Despite the last war being difficult, Voldemort had held some modicum of respect for the dead - mostly. This, however, went beyond what he had seen. It was something straight out of a muggle horror film. It was detestable....it made him sick. Stomach churning, though he couldn't bring himself to look away. Shoved down over a spike in the gate was a young man, face twisted and pained. Arms spread out and spelled to clasp over neighbouring spikes. Cut in the right places to drain him of blood. Though there was no blood on the gate or below it, which meant the boy had been placed here for show. Beside him hung a pod, as if it were leaves enclosed on themselves. Suspended from a single rope, twisting against the gate slightly in the wind. The gate creaking with the weight.

"Go inside," came the quiet remark from Harry. "Get Albus. I don't want you to see this." James started to protest, but the piercing, sorrowful stare that was leveled his way had his feet moving before James could protest. _Shouldn't I be the one saying those things? _Before he was running toward the castle, through the corridors to gather the Headmaster. Harry was left watching him go, before he finally turned and knelt, tugging a knife from the holster attatched to his leg. Cutting down the leafy pod, before sheathing his knife. Stepping back and raising his wand, muttering an incantation which sliced open the deceptively hard shell. Water gushed from it in waves, until it was gone, trickling through the grass. Blackened by blood, staining the dirt. A strange scratching sound was heard, and suddenly Harry found himself face to face with something extremely gruesome. He'd had his fair share of dealing with Inferi, but they'd never had the face of someone he knew. There, with his features slackened in death, his jaw hanging oddly, limbs twisted at strange angles, clothes hanging in a tattered mess from his frame, was Percy Weasley.

Harry could only raise his wand, barely aware of the wand being raised behind him, before a burst of fire joined his. Forces so strongly meshed that their friend turned foe was reduced to ash in a matter of moments. Unaware that a burst of lightening had joined the mix, Niyat letting loose a cry that should've shattered his ear drums. As it was, it left his head ringing for a moment. Grimly, Harry turned slightly, seeing Albus and his father standing there. Albus tucking away his wand. "Percival Weasley...." Harry gave a slow nod, surprisingly calm despite the situation, though his green eyes told a different story. "He'd been dead for awhile.....from the looks of it. I-....I'll tell Molly--" Words breaking off when Albus stepped forward and clasped Harry's shoulders firmly. Forcing the young man to look him in the eye.

"No," came the firm comment. "I'll tell Molly. What I want you to do is go inside, and tell Madam Pomfrey to prepare a bed for Dean's body until we can get it to his family. Then I want you to gather the Weasley's." For a moment, the child in Harry wanted to protest. That he was being treated like a kid, that Albus didn't trust him to handle this, but Harry could see the truth mirrored in Albus' eyes. Albus was offering him a respite from horror - would've kept him from seeing it entirely had he been able - and wanted him to leave while he took care of things. Outside the gate, an open parchment that the pod had been hiding, fluttered in the breeze. The parchment was black, a purple ribbon fluttering from it. A message from Voldemort. Harry turned his gaze back to Albus' and gave a slow nod.

"Thank you, Albus," came the quiet remark, and then he was gone, Niyat flying from his shoulder and spiraling towards the sky, flying over Hogwarts and trilling a mournful song. Another voice lifting to join his, a dash of flame red against the gray. The sound drawing members of the Order from their rooms to look up through the windows. Knowing that someone else had died. That there were more tears to shed.

* * *

The next week felt like hell on earth for Harry. Percy's funeral had been short and brief, held at the only safe location they could think of: Hogwarts. The only thing left of the Weasley's son was a pile of ashes in an urn, which they insisted be buried at Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry was one of the Order that escorted them there. It was a sad sight to see, because there was very little mourning at Percy's funeral. The people there fueled by the hope that the Veil would see their darling Percy brought back to life. Only Harry, and those that were outside of the Weasley family wore grim faces, and pained expressions: those that had known Percy. Harry had spent his day, later, consoling a finally grieving Weasley family when Percy did not return. Harry knew before he called out those words that Percy had served his purpose in this life - his very brief life, and what that purpose was, Harry couldn't claim to know. Donning black for the remainder of the week in honor of his adoptive family. Grieving in his own way for the life they could never win back.

Feeling disheartened until the morning Molly finally popped down to see Harry, wrapping at his picture frame. Harry glanced up from his desk, the correspondance pouring in daily from his various contacts having kept him busy for most of the week. Flicking a finger at the door, he murmured, "Open." Not watching to see who the portrait revealed, until he heard a slight shuffle, and silence. Peering up after a moment, only to see Molly staring at him with wide eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Harry was on his feet in an instant, moving over to the woman and curling his arms around her. "I'm sorry," came the quiet sob. "I wanted to say thank you, for trying to bring him back and thank you for doing what we couldn't and I--" Her rambling breaking off into quiet sobbing. Harry just wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry. If there was one thing he understood it was grief. And thankfulness amid grief, though Harry felt a little guilty. He hadn't been looking for Percy, hadn't tried to save him. Percy had been a nuisance, and now he was gone. Just as dead as Dean, Sirius, Remus.....gone. He had lost his parents once, for years he'd born the grief. And even though they lived that grief survived. He was grown.....and his the hole in his childhood had not been filled. Molly had raised her son to be good and decent and kind. And he had turned away from his family, and had died alone.

And as she cried, Harry cried too, for the woman who had been his mother when his own mother could not be.

* * *

He had spent the week away from his son. Discussing with his wife a way to get to know their son, to fix the seemingly gaping hole that existed. Rubbing his hand through his short, wild black hair before rubbing along the bridge of his nose. Glasses raising as the rested on his finger, bobbing in time with the movement. "Harry doesn't hate us," came the quiet response from across the room, as if his wife had been reading his mind. "He just doesn't know us, and at his age, it would seem like an impossible task to me too." James frowned, settling his glasses back on his face, scuffing at the floor with a toe as he sat atop the heavy mahogany table in their room. "I know that. But knowing it doesn't make it any easier. I mean, his whole life is this fantastical but sorrowful tale. And partly because we weren't there. Because at the last moment, we doubted the best man for the job, Lily. How do we get past that mistake?"

Frustration rising in him, though it paused momentarily when Lily moved to sit on the table beside him, arms sliding around him. "Sweetheart, fixing things, especially relationships is _never_ easy. But this is our son, and we have to try. Besides, there's nothing there to _fix_. We have to build." James stared down at his feet before giving a slow nod, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "Right. Building. I can do that." His only response was a chuckle, and though it didn't solve the issue, James felt hope. If only for a brief time.

* * *

Okay so I know this chapter sucked. Bear with me. It's hard to write when you've stopped writing for almost four years. Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things. Thanks guys. Please leave a review. And I need ideas guys of what you hope to see in this story! I have a few things planned but I could use some help. Thank you so much!


End file.
